Vuelta a casa
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Era algo que había tratado de desterrar de su memoria, una pesadilla. Ahora que ha vuelto a casa años después, Coraline se encuentra con un monstruo de su infancia. Oneshot corto.


**_CORALINE_** **ES UN CUENTO DE NEIL GAIMAN**

* * *

Cuando salió del coche, le llegó a la nariz un fuerte olor a tierra mojada, nada sorprendente sabiendo que había llovido a mares aquella noche. Aún podía ver los charcos en el pequeño socavón de la carretera y en el camino que conducía a Pink Palace, de hecho, al sacar el pie terminó hundiéndolo en uno y tuvo que volver a sentarse en el coche a secarse como pudo.

La gran mansión no estaba tan desmejorada como había temido. La habían pintado recientemente y, aunque el jardín que una vez hubo ya no estaba y no se habían molestado en volver a plantar nada, todo lo demás parecía haber sido cuidado con esmero. Los nuevos vecinos (a pesar de que hacía muchos años que se habían mudado a los pisos que antes ocupaban las señoritas Forcible y Spink y el señor Bobinsky, seguía llamándolos "nuevos") parecían colaborar gustosamente en el mantenimiento de la casa, aunque se notaba que no eran muy partidarios de darle un toque de vida y color. Coraline lamentó lo poco que se parecía aquel lugar a aquel en el que creció.

Una vez cogió las cajas de cartón del maletero, caminó hacia la entrada. Ninguna voz conocida la recibió y empezó a echar de menos los ladridos de los perros de las viejas actrices. Al subir las escaleras, su atención se desvió hacia la duda de cómo lo haría para cargar con tantas cosas hasta su casa, estando el ascensor estropeado sin perspectiva de arreglo inmediato, y, finalmente, hacia la puerta que tenía delante. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos como pudo con las cajas en la mano hasta encontrar las llaves y abrió.

No estaban sus padres allí para recibirla. Sólo un olor a cerrado y, en parte, a humedad; tendría que echarle un vistazo a las paredes para asegurarse de que no había problemas. Ya le había comentado el vecino de arriba que había oído pequeños golpecitos y arañazos y temía que hubiera ratas; tal vez se le escapara un animalito al señor Bobinsky y criara en alguna parte. Los ratones le eran simpáticos pero ahora que trataba de vender la casa, no quería ni oír hablar de ellos. Se le hizo algo extraño entrar y comprobar que todo estaba en silencio, que no quedaban apenas cosas siquiera. Había ido deshaciéndose de los muebles poco a poco y ya sólo quedaba lo más liviano: libros, adornos, esas cosas. Por fin podía hacer algo ella sola, sin tener que depender de la ayuda de ningún amigo o vecino.

Se quitó el abrigo, lo dejó con cuidado en el suelo, asegurándose de que no estuviera demasiado sucio, y empezó su tarea. Al poco rato, se puso música en el móvil para amenizar la tarea. También, aunque no lo iba a admitir, para acabar con el silencio de la casa, tan profundo. Esperó que llamara su madre, aunque, por otra parte, no tenía ganas de que empezara otra vez a quejarse de las enfermeras de la residencia y de haber tenido que recurrir a aquello. No, era mejor que no llamara.

No había nada suyo que recoger en su habitación, ya la había dejado vacía cuando se fue de casa, pero sus padres habían dejado allí todos sus libros. Le sorprendió los pocos que eran. Claro, todo el día trabajando, no tenían tiempo para leer mucho. Pero llenó la caja, la cerró y escribió con el rotulador que había dejado en el bolso lo que contenía. Se puso en pie y se estiró. No tenía demasiadas ganas de seguir, de dejarse la espalda de aquella manera, pero había que hacerlo y pronto, antes de que llegaran los nuevos inquilinos.

...¿Qué era ese sonido?

Miró su móvil, no era su tono de llamada. No, no se parecía en nada. Su tono era estridente. Aquella melodía era más suave, mucho más. Tal vez fuera la televisión de la vecina de arriba, o quizás le hubiera dado por cantar. Apagó el teléfono y escuchó durante un rato.

Sacudió la cabeza y bajó las escaleras hacia el salón de estar. Una vez llegó al umbral de la puerta, Coraline se detuvo y creyó que su corazón se detenía también.

Durante mucho tiempo, creyó que sólo había sido un sueño. Había intentado convencerse con todas sus fuerzas de que había sido sólo eso, un sueño, nada más. Los niños muertos, el mundo perfecto, las ratas...Aquella bruja...Era demasiado horrible como para aceptarlo. Había acabado con aquella amenaza, tenía razones de sobra para dar por muerto el asunto, como uno se deshace de los monstruos que viven bajo la cama. Durante años su mirada había tratado de ignorar la puerta en el salón con todas sus fuerzas y los escalofríos cada vez que pensaba siquiera en lo que había encontrado detrás, hasta que consiguió convencerse de que todo había sido su imaginación infantil.

Pero ahora la puerta estaba abierta. Coraline se quedó ahí clavada contemplándola, sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente, al comprobar que la musiquilla había cesado, decidió acercarse a ella. Lo hizo de un modo quizás demasiado indeciso y tembloroso, hasta que se sentó de rodillas frente a ella. No fue nada alentador ver que no había una tapia, tal y como recordaba, sino un espacio oscuro que trató de iluminar con la luz de su móvil en vano. Y no pudo sino fijarse en los arañazos que había en ella. Habían intentado salir y lo habían conseguido.

¿Por qué estaba abierta? ¿Cómo había podido...? El pozo...La llave, la mano cortada...Había tirado ambas al pozo, de eso estaba segura. Era muy profundo. No podía haber escalado...¿Verdad? No podía haber...

De nuevo, aquella cancioncilla. No sabía de qué la conocía pero le recordaba a su infancia, a un tiempo pasado. Tal vez en un tiempo fuera una nana o una canción para divertirla pero todo lo que produjo en ella fue un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda.

\- **_Coraline...Cariño..._**

Su mano apretó la madera pero su cuerpo, por más que lo intentara, no respondía.

\- **_Ha pasado tanto tiempo...Mírate, ¡estás tan guapa, tan mayor! Ven..._**

Hubiera pensado que lo que rozó su hombro fue un cubito de hielo pero, en realidad, era una mano, o algo remotamente parecido, con uñas largas como garras, que acariciaron su nuca. Pronto el tacto fue sustituido por un aliento caliente y pestilente.

\- **_...Dale un beso a mamá..._**

* * *

Llamaron y llamaron pero la señorita Jones no respondió a ninguna llamada. Los vecinos no la habían visto llegar, ya que, en aquel momento, no había nadie en la mansión, pero encontraron su coche en la entrada, así que el primer lugar donde inspeccionaron fue la antigua vivienda de sus padres. Al parecer, ésta se había vendido y Coraline Jones dedicaba varios días a la semana a recoger los objetos de su interior. Durante el reconocimiento de la casa, se encontraron algunas cajas vacías y otras llenas de efectos personales pero ni rastro de la mujer. No había pareja sentimental, enemigos ni personas de las que sospechar. A los trece meses, su caso terminó sepultado bajo los cientos y cientos de procesos abiertos.

Los Newman ofrecieron desde el primer momento su colaboración en su búsqueda, aunque tenían muchas otras cosas de las que preocuparse, como aquellos ratones a los que oían pasearse por las cañerías de noches y que ponían de los nervios a la señora Newman, que temía que terminaran por morder a sus dos hijos de tres y siete años.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
